


To Sum Up

by yeahyoursisbetterprobably



Series: Fink and the Dragon [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyoursisbetterprobably/pseuds/yeahyoursisbetterprobably
Summary: Hiccup and his son have A Talk





	To Sum Up

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS DRABBLE
> 
> wow, this is tiny...

“So let me get this straight. You found a dragon, stole my old saddle, and have been sneaking out - and worrying your mother - to take joyrides with said dragon?”

 

“Um, well ... from a certain point of view ...”

 

“Just how long, exactly, has this been going on?”

 

“ ... two months?”

 

“Oh gods. Your mother is going to blame me for all ... this.”

 

“Did you just ... gesture to all of me?”

 

“Is there any part of you _not_ involved in this mess?”

 

“Um.”

 

“I’m done for. My son has turned into a crazy, wild, sneaking, dragon-rider.”

 

“Wow. Thanks dad, for summing that up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Now this series is done.


End file.
